


🌕Zom-Cendants 2🐉-🐉Mal & 🌕Wynter

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Mal is a VK described as a beautiful young girl with dark purple hair that reaches just past her shoulders, which she usually wears down. She has bright green eyes with golden flakes. She often wears shades of purple, with a fondness for green/purple leather and studs.On the surface, Wynter seems like a mean, serious and ruthless werewolf. But actually, she is a big ball of heart, soul, and love. She cares a lot for her friends and pack mates. Because she cares so much, she can't really contain her emotions. She tends to get too energetic about things she loves. She is extremely proud to be a werewolf like many others in her pack.
Kudos: 1





	🌕Zom-Cendants 2🐉-🐉Mal & 🌕Wynter

Mal and Wynter are walking around exploring until they get to Mal's castle bedroom getting their popcorn and water ready to watch their movies they sing and dance to "My Once Upon A Time."

After the singing and dancing end they sit down to watch their movies Descendants 2 and Zombies 2 eating popcorn and drinking water having alot of fun hanging out together.


End file.
